Trescientos sesenta y cinco intensos días
by St. Yukiona
Summary: Minami no solo es un fanático seguidor más de Yuuri, en su vida hay más que sólo Yuuri Katsuki. Ok. Miente. Su vida gira entorno de Yuuri, de Viktor (porque Viktor sube muchas fotos de Yuuri), del patinaje, de las papas, de su familia, del colegio y de un sin fin de cosas. Minami es un chico muy intenso y este es un año fantástico para él. 365 drabbles sobre Minami [Slice of life]


**Descarga de responsabilidades: Yuri! On Ice** , no me pertenece a mí -obvio-. Le pertenece a la gente que lo hace (?

 **Advertencia** : Mucha tontería. Al por mayor.. Victuuri. Minami tonto acosador. **No beteado.**

 **Cronopios del autor:** Este es un experimento social gente. Planeo escribir 365 escenas (una por día) sobre Minami y su día día. NO ES UN MINAMI X YUURI, habrá guiños al Victuuri. Y no hay ni drama ni angst, bueno a veces sí, pero no de forma tan evidente, es algo, casual. Espero les guste. Y como dije, son 365 escenas. Ánimo para mí y para quien quiera leerlo.

Pd. Cada escena dura solo 800 palabras exactas, nunca más de 1000.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Trescientos sesenta y cinco intensos días**

Por St. Yukiona

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Minami-kun ya despertaste?

Lo primero que ve Minami al abrir los ojos son las bonitas y largas pestañas que parecen revolotear cada vez que parpadea esa persona, el japonés piensa que son perfectas pero mejor los ojos que hay puestos en esa cara. Como si desde siempre hubieran permanecido a esa cara y el corazón late desbocado ante la idea de la cercanía, y aunque hay agruras que le suben desde el estómago y le queman todo muy dentro, se queda mudo y ríe revolviéndose, al menos intenta revolverse antes de quejarse. Esas pestañas, ahora parpadean tanto que puede alzar la tierra que hay a su alrededor _._ Se retuerce cuando se da cuenta que durmió en el piso, y que está molido de los hombros, de la cadera, de las piernas, y más de su mano derecha. Se intenta mover pero solo logra sacar un ruido lastimero que se expande como un gruñido animal. Katsuki Yuuri solo le da espacio para que se mueva cuando ve que el patinador está bien. Que está adolorido pero lo normal en alguien que ha despertado en plena resaca.

Minami se levanta casi en el acto y mira para todos lados confundido. Porque el dolor y las ganas de vomitar son reales, pero estar en la misma habitación con Yuuri a pesar de que es su mayor ilusión y deseo, no es normal. O al menos que él deba de recordar. Sus ojos se llenan de inmediato. La escena es devastadora: Hay soldados caídos por todos lados, balas en el piso y territorio conquistado por el enemigo, es la única forma en que puede explicar porque hay tantos patinadores que reconoce de inmediato (Emil Nekola, Giorgi (el ruso), Sala Crispino y su hermano, más allá Cao Bin, Cristopher Giacometti; al fondo reconoce las pantaletas negras de Viktor Nikiforov pero solo puede ver sus largas piernas saliendo de debajo de una mesa) inconscientes, botellas de sake, cerveza y alcohol que no conoce y plastas de una sustancia olorosa que le hace revolver el estómago.

Confundido vuelve su mirada y nota que Yuuri comenzó a recoger los pedazos de desastre.

—Vinieron a celebrar el año nuevo, pero no quisieron ir al templo porque hacía frío, aunque Mila y Yuri sí fueron, si te apresuras puedes llegar al templo.

—¿Irás tú? —pregunta y se da cuenta que su voz suena pastosa y sigue sintiéndose fatal le suena terrible la idea de ir al templo, pero quiere pasar más tiempo con Yuuri. También quiere levantarse para ayudarlo a recoger pero su cuerpo realmente duele, duda que pueda hacerlo. Su antebrazo derecho por alguna razón sufre un entumecimiento terrible.

—Cuando Viktor despierte quizás querrá ir, dudo que los demás lo hagan… me dijo Nishigori que de verdad bebimos demasiado anoche, y bueno… creo que sí —el mayor ríe avergonzado. Ahora que Minami lo ve mejor, Katsuki lleva un pants desgastado y una sudadera que le va grande pues se le nota la clavícula, en el cuello un cardenal bastante rojo, es reciente. Siente celos. No trata de lidiar con ellos pues sabe que Katsuki se casará con Viktor, nada puede hacer aunque él lo seguirá amando. Siempre. Es su amor de toda la vida, lo ama tanto y un poco más cada vez que ambos respiran. Eso jamás va a suceder pero aún así no puede renunciar a ese amor—. Lamento mucho los inconvenientes de hacerte venir, Minami… y sobre todo por hacerte beber.

—No te disculpes —suplica agitado—. Estoy muy feliz de estar aquí —aunque no recuerda cómo fue que llegó. Quizás en el transcurso del día recuerde y entonces podrá estar más tranquilo de momento, se incorpora armándose de valor y se pone de pie tambaleante, los muslos le duelen y su pene se siente irritado por alguna razón que lo lleva a bajar la mirada.

Yuuri sólo trata de seguir levantando las botellas de vidrio y de paso le entrega al menor un pantalón de chándal, no es suyo. Pero no le importa. Se lo enfunda, se gira para arrancarse el pequeño sombrerito que parece adherido a su pene. El menor siquiera tiene el valor para girarse a ver a Yuuri que ya desapareció por un pasillo con las manos llenas pero escucha de fondo una tímida risa, y Minami suspira aún rojo como tomate. Acomoda todo en su lugar antes de gemir ligeramente ofendido y buscar su ropa. Aunque al ver que el propio Viktor tiene en su cara su camisa de "Yuuri Team" prefiere dejársela, prefiere cederla, tiene muchas más. Se queda tranquilo de saber que él vio a Yuuri mucho antes que el ruso lo viera. Se pone cualquiera y se va del salón.

Hay un Yuuri que Viktor Nikiforov no conoce y eso jamás se lo podrá quitar a Minami.

.

 **Día 1: Resaca y resaca**

.

 **St. Yukiona.**

 **"Quien los ama de corazón, hígado y pulmón".**

Gracias por leer.


End file.
